It's the Little Things
by Hanyou Hitokiri
Summary: Big and flaunty are sometimes nice, but what really catches our eye are the little things people do. SasukeOC Unrelated oneshot series.
1. Chapter 1

After being dead for quite some time, I'm finally back, and I come bearing gifts! For anyone waiting for my other stories to be updated, please go see my profile. For anyone new, hi!

All these oneshots are requests by **The Great Naxa** using, obviously, Sasuke and her OC Naxa. I really love this couple anyway. They're so cute! Go read her stories _Everlasting_ and it's sequel _I'll That I'm Living For_. Anyway, each one will be different, story line or AU, doesn't matter; they have no connection save for the fact that it's all Sasuxa fluff and love. With this first one I had to get accustomed to the characters since I never really liked Sasuke, so go easy on me. For this one at least.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

(((())))

There was one ring. Then another, and another.

Was his alarm always this loud? Is that what it sounded like? Always up before the clock went off in the mornings, he didn't know what his sounded like. Why start now?

Something tapped the back of his head, and repeated, harder. Sasuke sat up, blinking down at the desk twice before turning dark eyes toward the cursed object of his rude awakening.

"Hey!" Naruto blared near his ear. "Bell's rang! Wake up!"

Cursed object indeed.

Sasuke slowly gathered his papers, placing them inside a notebook to file in the next class, watching as Naruto stuffed his assignments inside his backpack, speaking quickly and loudly with the bowl-cut Lee waiting for them.

Sasuke filed out behind Naruto and Lee, catching bits of their conversation, not paying attention to the rest, and wondered why he'd fallen asleep. His teacher stopped him before he escaped, and reminded him the consequences of sleeping in class, to which Sasuke answered semi-truthfully that it would never happen again. Home trouble? No, Itachi wasn't necessarily the greatest thing to live with, but only time built that callous.

Slipping to the right once outside, Sasuke nearly missed Lee and Naruto calling to see him later; he waved his hand without glancing behind. His sleeplessness could be subject to the teases of the thunderstorms; they've been crashing the city loudly for the past few days, and the sky hadn't been clear in nearly a week.

When he sat down in fourth hour, ignoring everyone's chatter and dancing comments sent his direction, Sasuke knew. He knew when she walked through the door like every other day, long brown hair swaying playfully with her stride, backpack slung over a shoulder, and the largest grin on her face. Kiba stood beside her, grinning also, hand scratching the back of his unruly head while he laughed. Quickly, glancing at the desk where the elderly woman sorted papers over the rim of her glasses, Kiba concealed a protruding white ear of his dog, Akamaru, into his jacket.

Somewhere something struck a cord, and Sasuke turned away, closing his eyes until the bell rang again. Seats were swiftly filled, the din softening to a dull roar.

"Hey, Sasuke," she said from behind and to the left of him.

He shifted slightly, slowly, catching her smile and looking away, missing the dimming in her blue eyes morph into a morbid yet controlled curiosity before she settled back into her chair. Naxa guessed she couldn't blame him; she'd obviously somehow screwed up again. Giving the back of his head a sadden glare, Naxa wasn't sure whether to expect an answer or not.

She really hoped he would.

"Hey," he replied, and she nearly missed it over the sudden rise in voices since class hadn't officially begun yet. He hadn't faced her, hadn't tried to, but more than any little detail was that simple and very gruff answer. It surprised her, actually, and she smiled. It'd taken her a good week to muster the courage to speak to him. And to get a reaction almost lifted her spirits completely.

The 'incident', as others began to call it, much to her chagrin, had been exactly a week ago on a very crowded staircase, involving herself, Sasuke, the press of the crowd, an untied shoelace, and extremely bad luck. Worse, the shoelace wasn't even hers. When she fell, she took him down right with her, backpacks and a muffled, "Oof!" included. Right before Naxa began to apologize he snarled, teeth clearly clenched, "_Get off me_." With his head down, eyes shaded, Naxa was stuck slightly amazed and extremely embarrassed as he stalked his way to disappear in the crowd.

She didn't do it on purpose, but it quite obviously upset him. He avoided her like the plague after that, veering out of her way only slightly, but enough. For Naxa, that little space grew into a gorge, something uncrossable. Everything had just fallen to tiny pieces, but she always did wonder if something had ever been there to break in the first place. If she knew that, if anything _could_ be broken between the two of them, then that would mean something. Things broken can be fixed. She might've been a bit happier because of that.

(())

That pang…Sasuke felt it again, each time growing stronger than the last.

With Kiba in fourth hour, that was small and ignorable. With Lee when he slapped Naxa's shoulder friendlily in congratulation in his exuberant fashion, it was worse but still easily put aside after a while. But what grated him the most unfolded before his eyes as the group walked home after school in the drizzling rain. Naruto, shouting, jumping like a damnable blond rabbit, overzealously leapt at the unexpecting Naxa, embracing her briefly, long enough for her to yelp in surprise. Laughing, he bound away from her, his backpack jerking around.

It didn't take long at all for Naruto to tune into the smoldering glare, face Sasuke, and holler for everyone's attention with a pointed finger.

"Hey! What's with the look, Sasuke?!"

All eyes on him, including hers, Sasuke snorted, jamming his fists deep into his pockets, looking away with disinterest.

"What's it to you?" he replied conclusively.

Naruto refused to let it go. "You were givin' me some dirty look, Sasuke, and I wanna know what it was for! Tell me!"

Face twisting in annoyance, Sasuke searched a small patch of tall trees when someone blessedly distracted the blond long enough for him to forget about it for now. Watching them all walk away, still irate, Sasuke mulled his jealousy over in his mind, churning it, examining it, and not finding he liked it particularly much. But also knowing there wasn't much he could do about it, from his view.

The drizzle began to fall harder, a choking rumble rattling in the distance, and most of the band broke off for home. Sasuke left Naxa, Naruto, and Neji behind, heading down a detour for home instead of continuing with them.

She was still upset; he could tell by the way she refused to look at him during the little tiff with Naruto. In all honesty, he never considered the 'incident' a big deal. Which triggered his testy reaction a week ago. With her so damn _close_ he hadn't known what the hell to do, not with all those people around, so he reacted not first way he thought of but the safest way. To get the hell out of the situation.

Sasuke couldn't say he regretted dismissing the opportunity—it wasn't quite the opportunity he wanted, and he often found himself searching for more anyway—, but he knew he could have treated her better than that. As for how to fix it, well, too bad there wasn't some way to learn that in books because he was more than clueless.

His front door stood waiting when Sasuke stopped, thinking, a light frown on his face. Placing his back pack inside the foyer, he stepped back out into the rain and began walking. As long as the lightning waited, he would be fine. The rain was cool, and the air heavy and warm, perfect rain weather.

Backtracking, the rain began to pour in sheets by the time he reached his destination of the trees tucked in the first bend of the neighborhood street. He liked to think there, sit up in the branches and work on studies in the sunlight.

Today, for seemingly no reason, he wanted to visit them.

Under the canopy the rain slowed to a light splash here and there, sopping his soaked clothing further. Eyes wide, surprise took him when he searched further through the wet trunks.

Hair nearly black with moisture, Naxa stood between two fairly separated tree trunks with an abundance of spilling water cascading down, but not overwhelmingly. Her bag rested semi-safe from the rain underneath a low tree branch. She hadn't gone home yet.

In utter silence Sasuke contemplated leaving, arguments for his behavior forgotten, words lost, but as he watched her he felt it again. That jealousy. Facing the feeling against unknowing Naruto and the others boiled small and frail next to the coarse irritation against the raindrops. He envied the rain for the easy closeness, clinging to her, brushing down her hair, over her face. He envied the rain's ability to envelop her in his arms, wrap around her completely. He envied the small contented smile on her lips as the taunting rain traced patterns across her skin.

Serenity gone, Sasuke wondered absently if he had made a sound when she suddenly looked at him, her blue eyes surprised, and then wide with shock, her mouth parting as if to say something, but nothing came.

The pure look in his dark, black eyes startled her, yes, but when Sasuke realized what he was doing, the piercingly sweet grip in his chest loosened as his own shock built up instead. But when Naxa smiled, that clinching hand returned, tugging at him wildly. The brilliance in that smile whispered so much more than anything the rain could ever ask for, and Sasuke took it. He took it greedily.

"Sasuke," she said, her smile in her voice.

He didn't say anything, and his hands moved automatically for his pockets. He turned his face upward, shifting forward to spy above them through the autumn-turning leaves. He schooled his face, pitch black eyes shut, but her lips still quirked upwards. Something still shone through when he reopened them, finding her.

"You should go inside," he said at last, turning sideways, ready to lead the way. "Too long out here and you could catch a cold."

Naxa watched him leave, her smile more playful than before. "Alright. I won't be long."

He paused, casting a single-eyed glance over his shoulder.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright. I'm coming."

When she reached for her bag, his hand appeared. She looked up. Calm and collected, eyes betraying nothing anymore, he picked up her pack.

"I'll walk you home."

Grinning Naxa agreed, knowing it too late for hiding like that again. She'd seen something in his eyes just now, _that_ something she hoped for. He could have screamed it and still not been any clearer. Now she had the perfect timing to bring up a week ago and apologize, and did so cheerfully. When Sasuke looked at her broodingly, her conjured smiled faded.

"What?"

He shook his head once and continued forward. They crested the hill leading to her house in complete silence, him thinking of something to say and cursing the moment he so stupidly wasted as it passed them by, her wondering what she could have possibly done wrong this time and slowly becoming agitated.

Naxa reached for her bag over his shoulder, ready to just stomp in the puddles into her house when he surprised her yet again by taking her wrist, halting her movement. Looking away, that brooding frown on his face still, Sasuke slowly spoke, "You don't have to apologize," he glanced at her but not for long. "I apologize for the way I acted."

With that over with, Sasuke finally looked her in the eye, gave her the bag, placed hands in his pockets and turned away with a very small upturn of his lips. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Naxa called, her voice wavering at first.

"Sasuke!" She smiled at his one-eye over-the-shoulder glance. "I-I'll see you tomorrow?"

Standing to the side, Sasuke glanced at the wet ground. Tomorrow was Saturday, the weekend, and he didn't really have anything important going on either.

"See you tomorrow," he confirmed with a slight nod, heading off with a bare wave, looking at her the whole time. Naxa smiled at his back, his chaos of black hair plastered to his neck, and her expression turned thoughtful. She couldn't wait.

(((())))

Commentary is always welcome! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Second oneshot, and one I'm am the most proud of out of the three I have done at the moment. Again, go check out **The** **Great** **Naxa**'s _Everlasting_ and _All That I'm Living For_ to read their story. I'm just borrowing Naxa.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

(((())))

Alive streets filled to the brim with people; shouting, screaming, yelling, and with a distinction between them, yes, however acutely attuned one's ears must be for classification. Pressed shoulder-to-shoulder to get into the square, wave after wave of gibberish crashed through the buildings. No birdlife perched close by, but observed from a distance how ridiculously similar the monstrously humans chatted and frittered about much like featherless and quite ugly birds. The young weaved where they could through the legs of the oblivious adults and teens joyously boxing themselves in like cattle, defenseless like cattle, prodded like cattle.

Moo.

Alive, and kicking. Even surrounded by familiar faces, when they could be seen, Naxa found it all highly claustrophobia inducing, and made to distract herself by staring upward as much as she could without stepping on someone or something. From her right a sigh tickled her hair into her ear, another stomped her foot, the apology lost in the wind of words humming through her skull. Good grief, she didn't know there _were_ this many people in Konoha.

Shining like a lighthouse through the fog of brown and black, not to mentioned growth, made Naxa's target easy to spot and difficult to get a hold of. When she clutched a hint of black sleeve, she tugged for his attention, shouting. Naruto, eyes ablaze with more mirth than anyone should have been allowed to have in this situation, turned around.

"What?!" Of course _she_ heard _him_ just fine. "Hang on!" He wriggled through the people between them and continued shouting. "Ok, what?!"

Naxa leaned her ear away a bit. "Why are we down here?!" She pointed up, at the rooftops, wishing to be up there.

Naruto grinned and held up a camera; problem solved.

"And?!"

"Sakura's still at the hospital since Tsunade-_obaa-san_ here, and I promised I'd take some good action pictures for her! Up close and personal!"

"Fine, but why'd you drag me into this mess?" she laughed.

He blinked after taking a few shots of a section of the crowd that started to sway in unison, the screaming rising from that direction. "What?! I didn't drag you! You offered!"

Actually, he'd caught her off guard outside the village gates where she'd lost her thoughts in the swaying and soft rustling of the fresh green leaves and pounced for her company, urgent and frantic, running like hell straight for the masses. Naxa had noticed when it was too late, regretting her instant decision to follow at his panicked shout. "Never mind, Naruto," she hollered. "Meet me up there when you're done!"

"Alright!"

She disappeared, leaping from balconies to open windows until she reached far above the mulling crowds and smiled as she saw Naruto bull-charge his way into the zealous group and ignite the shouts and playful shoving once more. Naxa laughed as he frantically dipped under the fray to find the dropped camera.

Of course, many of the people weren't from only Konoha, she observed, now having the chance to properly observe. Symbols from other lands, mainly ones who remained allies during the almost war and tribulations with Orochimaru, milled about the crowd, all eager for the latest developments: any new alliances, refreshed ones, news of Orochimaru's true death or not, and, especially, for the near-extinct Uchiha Clan and it's lone heir. As a traitor, so many believed, the clan should just completely dissolve, and the boy had no prospects for replenishing his line anyway, as many also saw it in his cold, withdrawn attitude ten times worse than before. Who would want any possible future problems or traitors anyway?

Naxa's brow twitched, and she sat back from the edge, leaning on her palms. She'd already inquired, subtly and bluntly, as to the sentence for Uchiha Sasuke, and both times been politely turned away. Well, she hadn't been on necessarily excellent terms with Konoha for a while there either, so couldn't blame them for their secrecy.

"Convenient, having this event during the Sakura Festival, isn't it?"

"At least we get it all in one swift knockout," she agreed, eyeing Kakashi as he settled himself by her on the ledge, book in hand whose cover she ignored. "I thought you were still out."

"I got back today."

Naturally. Looked more like he'd just escaped past Sakura from the hospital, too. "Find anything?"

He was silent. Of course. Any type of possible confidential information, under stern order from the _Hokage_ to appease the factions against Sasuke's and her appeals, she had no right to hear.

"Sorry," she chuckled, shifting so she leaned her elbows on her knees. "Forgot about that."

"Actually, it was rather a drag," he said. She turned to him, frowning, but his nose was in his book. "Nothing happened that we haven't already seen. But, it looks like everything'll turn out a bit better this time around."

Naxa blinked; he read, but a smile spread across her lips and she nodded, not knowing if she should feel surprised, relieved, or angry for missing the chance. She decided, for the moment, on none. Festivals didn't call for negativity, and she'd stand out like s sore thumb if she let anything drag her down. But, damn it, there it all goes, out the window, down the street, run over and smashed into little bitty pieces of no _purpose_.

Was he truly, _finally_, dead and gone, killed by a different hand than the one clenching into a fist in her lap?

Kakashi slapped his book closed and stood, favoring a leg slightly, but nothing the _shinobi_ couldn't handle with extraordinary ease. "Don't miss the ceremony," he reminded. Hypocrite; he faced east, ready to jump, and the square waited in the opposite direction. "And if you happen to run into Sasuke, remind him too."

"No one's brought him yet?"

He smiled, his visible eye scrunching. "Call it a hunch."

"It wouldn't be good for him to miss this," she mused, almost sighing, almost wanting to leap to her feet and dash through Konoha. But that wouldn't help.

"I'll keep an eye out too," Kakashi said, slicing a wave through the air before vanishing.

Naxa smiled. What a joker.

She stood too and searched Naruto out below. She settled again to watch but spotted a bright smear of gaudy orange land beside her.

Naruto laughed. "Scared ya, didn't I?

She faked a scowl, beware of the finger resting near the picture-taking button. "Maybe a little bit. I didn't think it was action-y enough up here."

"She'd want pictures of everything. Up close and personal, right? I'm going to have to get another camera soon," he muttered, flipping the device around to check. Naxa released the full device from her hawkish watch and relaxed better.

"Two cameras? Already?"

"No, this is the third one."

She really had no comment for that, but grinned with a small shake of her head. "Wait," she frowned. "Aren't you a part of the procession or something? Shouldn't you be with the _Hokage_?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not this time." His face fell a bit, but he still smiled. "Still some problems, you know." He shrugged, tucking the finished camera into a pocket, one of many endless _shinobi_ pockets.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she snorted. "Do you need some money for that new camera?" she asked for a change of subject.

"Nope. I've got plenty enough for ten more cameras and dinner at the Ramen stand tonight." He riffled his belt, counting change. "Well, make that eight…seven cameras. But that ought to do it. I plan on kidnapping Sakura out of there for a little bit once things get going."

"…Naruto,"

"It's fine. They've got help, and it's only for a little bit. Besides, it's not like our little tree blooms all the time. Sakura missed it last year, so I'm bringing her so she can see it before the flowers fall off."

"That's…very thoughtful, Naruto. I think she'll appreciate it, after she wallops you a good one."

"I can take the abuse," he grinned like an idiot.

Naxa titled her head back, mocking deep thought. "I can vouch for that, I think."

A thud smacked the roof tiles behind them, and both turned around, blinded by the sudden splash of green against the subtle colors.

"Naxa," Lee saluted briskly, always free for a smile. She returned it.

"Lee!" Naruto bellowed. "I was wondering where you were! What's up-"

"I need to speak with you," he said, highly uncomfortable and stiff. He peeked at Naxa and apologized profusely. She understood.

Naruto glanced, irritated, but she waved them both away. "Go on. My feelings aren't hurt. Just come back if you can."

He nodded and, nodding then at Lee, both young men jumped from the rooftop, leaving Naxa without an escape from her thoughts. Why did everything suddenly become so complicated? Or had it always been like this? Naxa wasn't entirely sure anymore, and didn't like it. Surety kept the mind from wandering, kept a single course easily followed without any outward detraction, and kept the feeling of purposefulness close. Had she truly focused on that one thing so much that everything else became nothing? Hadn't that changed three years ago when she first came to this village and was welcomed into Team Seven as a member, given hope where she wouldn't cultivate any, and handed a wild card life so she could wish for something different, something new? She sure had thought so, but now could hardly determine if the feeling had any merit. Back then her want in life was still attainable, something to strive for, but with it done, finished, by absolutely no help from her whatsoever, the strive slowly vanished, the drive slowed to a grinding, screaming, kicking, thrashing halt.

What was she to do now? What was there left to do?

"Well, I figured it was going to happen," Naruto sighed loudly, plopping down beside her. She inwardly jumped, her eyes growing wide for a second before turning sharpened blue irises on him. "Sasuke's gone," he scowled, "and nobody knows where he went. Nobody saw him and nobody noticed until they went to escort him to the ceremony." He smiled, somewhat evilly, a scheming smile, toothy and broad and pearly with a particular fighting glimmer in his eyes. Similar smiles frequently crossed his face nowadays whenever Sasuke happened into conversations. "Bastard outsmarted all of them. Figures, huh?"

Naxa smiled too, not evilly and only about half, but she made sure he didn't see it. He'd gotten so much better at reading people, outwardly at least. How he managed _that_ while out traipsing across the countryside with Jiraiya of all people, nobody knew. "Are you supposed to be telling me this?" she asked to the blatant disregard for orders, both him and Kakashi. Go figure.

Naruto snorted, twirling a new camera in his hands. "I don't care. I don't see why everyone's on your tail, sorta. The whole…Akatsuki thing's throwing everybody." He peered at her, hard, digging for something she wasn't sure she wanted him to find, so she looked away. "Something up?"

She shook her head, not to slow, not too fast, giving nothing away. She smiled. "Nope. Not really."

"Well, as long as he's out running around I hope he doesn't get caught," he continued, "cause I'm the one who's going to find him."

"Alright, Naruto," she said with a smirk. "You can try to track Sasuke…"

"You kidding me?! I bet I can find him before this whole thing's over!"

Naxa turned a knowingly devious expression. "Giving yourself plenty extra time, huh? I knew it."

Again, he held up the camera, solving the world's mysteries with the wave of a filmstrip.

"Of course," she laughed, waving her hand. "Go and take pictures to your heart's content with your six more cameras!"

"Actually, I think I can only get four more. I'm probably going to be really hungry."

"Choose your photo subjects wisely," she teased, making to shoo him off the ledge.

He dodged her prodding. "You staying here?"

"I'll be at the ceremony in time, if that's what you're wondering. Other than that, I'm enjoying watching from up here. It's safer."

His blond brows jumped into his messy hairline. "Safe? Ha! That's right, you stay up here then."

A single, brown brow lifted, and she gave him an incredulous look to which he responded only with a silly, sheepish breed of grin, rubbing the back of his head, chortling like he was twelve again.

"You're comeback was very smart, Naruto," she praised, reaching to pat the top of his head if he didn't move quickly enough. "Now go on. Off with you, or I'll tell Sakura-" Light flashed in her eyes, blinding for a second. She blinked away spots discoloring Naruto's laughing face.

"Ha! Ha! Priceless!" he roared and disappeared.

She rubbed her eyes. She'd have to find him or Sakura later and kindly ask for that photograph, depending on which one of them had it.

Naxa made to follow after Naruto again, who appeared further down the road waving his hand over his head, camera forgotten. His mouth moved, talking, but still grinning madly upward towards a man standing on the roofs, wide brimmed hat hiding his face from Naxa's view as he peered down, but his clothing marked him _Kazekage_. Gaara.

She let out a breath, realizing the stadium square stood closer than she'd thought. How long had she been squashed in the masses? At least she didn't have to worry about arriving late, missing her designated seat near the southeastern section of the square where Tsunade personally assigned guards to appease the other countries suspicious, irritatingly whiney leaders. That particular meeting went extremely fast, with a finalizing sweep of the Fifth _Hokage_'s hand, a pinch between her brow, and the corner of a bottle of _sake_ staring from behind the desk that Naxa pretended not to see. Sasuke undoubtedly had a similar arrangement, probably closer to the front of the crowd were people could easily gawk at, whisper about, all for the purpose to make sure the previously said leaders felt safe and secure in their blanket of lies, hatred, and misunderstanding.

Naxa sighed, catching a dying flower hanging out of a pot on a balcony in her fingers, pulling the gooey stem free from the rest of the healthy plant. The once blue flower dipped low, brushing its fragile petals against her hand. One fell into the soft breeze stirring from the north. She wiped the stem goop from her hand with a slightly disgusted face, but kept the flower, twirling it lightly between her thumb and forefinger as she continued on, watching people mill around in packs in a space where no one should have the ability to, and noticed a small, distinguishing slipup by one of her two trailing guards. She turned towards where she saw him slink back into the background, no doubt with a camouflaging blanket, and waved broadly, making sure he knew who she was looking at. No one answered, but she smiled anyway, half irritated, half sad, and a whole bunch confused.

Damn it, and here she thought it had all gone away.

The two on her tail since Naruto had left the second time so obviously chimed their mission Naxa almost felt pity for them, but appreciated their lacking skill far too much for sympathies. A plan formed on anxiety of the worst kind had molded in her mind, one of quick a getaway, search, find, and…well, she hadn't gotten that far, and honestly thought she was kidding herself on the find part of the idea.

Once again with the purpose; it grated her fraying nerves, once steel nerves, soft nerves. She guessed that having self-imposed missions of search, find, and destroy—optional for that destroy part— held high on her agenda, big or small, long-term or short—preferably long because, damn it all over again, time went slow in-between the what-to-dos. And it's not been an hour since she'd found out about her lost prize, her life-long list of a single name marked by her wish for his death. Life-long was, well, long, supremely long; yet it was done and she still had her life.

Damn, had she fallen so low and was she honestly having this angst-filled conversation with herself?

Focus, she told herself. Focus on something else, anything else. But what else _is_ there?

Right, plan commencing. Naxa leapt up, clearing the next two apartment balconies with ease. The young _shinobi_s' surprise waked in her exit where she didn't leave sound behind. As the two shouted for each other below and behind her, Naxa laughed lightly, understanding now why such green ninja tailed her, all Tsunade's doing. The woman hadn't become _Hokage_ for nothing. Naxa would bet a million that Sasuke had left his guard with even more ease than she did.

With that in mind, she continued her ascent until the rooftop touched the soles of her silent, booted feet. With the burning mid-evening sun bright in her face, she continued on senses only, catching glimpses of the surfaces she passed over, confident that she wouldn't stumble. Despite the possibility of falling, which then it wouldn't do any good at all, cliff-side training out in the forests and deserts helped with footing.

She stopped at the edge of the housings. Below stood masses, above towered the stadium, and between the two was empty air, not the best thing to get across a wide expanse on. Instead, she continued to circle, starting out northward with the majority of the shoving so not to startle anyone into thinking she'd escaped and was up to something if anyone took the time to look up. She finished back at the starting line having lost the race, sat, and drew her knees in, resting her chin on folded arms with a small, humorless smile.

The wind had picked up, tossing locks of her hair like a long, thriving halo, and the sun brightened her eyes to a clear, crystal lake blue, darkened only by disappointment.

"Naxa,"

She shrieked, legs flying out to support the scramble to her feet, but the poorly controlled spasms only served as additions to flailing arms and a collapse back onto her seat. Hair floating into her face, Naxa swallowed a huge groan, fearing the redness of her face if she looked up, and oh, her face smoldered like _flames_ crawled up from her neck.

Fortunately, he either suffered through her self-tormented silence, or he left. Naxa couldn't deicide which would kill her less.

When she did glance up, after shoving hair away from her face, all the time making sure nothing of her profile faced the direction in which he possibly stood—he was _too damn quiet_, just like the other men from Team Seven who have all scared her at least once today—she looked away quickly, his blank stare bursting a fresh wave of embarrassed heat across her face.

_Kami_, _how_ old was she? Twelve?

She swallowed her embarrassment, had plenty to eat. It was only Sasuke. Only, Sasuke was _the_ reason, damn it.

"I hope you're not skipping out on the ceremony," she asked for something to say, cheering wilder than the people at the steadiness in her voice.

"Are you?"

Without thinking, she turned up at him, frowning at his seriousness where she meant to tease. Barely noticeable, his brows lifted, expressing teasing his way.

"I'd…thought about it, actually," she answered truthfully, slowly resuming her distant observation of the proceeding peoples, "but I decided not to cause Tsunade anymore grief."

"Hm."

"What about you?"

She would not look at him while he pondered her question as long as he wanted, she chanted, failing after the second repeat. His eyes were on her, black and calm to the eerie point that they seemed endless, a fathom. They certainly drew her in.

"I've no reason to leave," he broke her little spell. Sasuke sat next to her, his plain white and black trimmed gi flapping open with a strong gust whistling through the metal bars of the railing around the immediate edge of the roof. Naxa slid her gaze elsewhere. "I've no reason to be at my position right now either."

Almost agreeing, she frowned. Hadn't he meant that at first?

With his eyes closed he radiated peace, unless she mistook it for distance, no thrill or thrive, just existence. She could explain her similar circumstance, spill her tightly locked but screaming heart, ask so many questions, and maybe give him some unasked answers, but she didn't. She contented herself with his presence, his silence, and her harassingly stronger queries just like she'd forever and a lifetime ago done. But the peskiness of those queries, those unrelenting, pushing, tugging, shoving, poking questions; ask, ask, ask, they demanded, joining forces with the curious side of her, the romantic side of her who longed for the unattainable, and ripped her in two equal halves of hard reason and cold logic and slushy emotion and enticing physics.

_Kami_, she was _not_ blushing again.

How long until the waiting ended, even if only in heartbreaking sorrow, she wanted to know. How long would she dance this dance without knowing if he heard its rhythm as well?

"Do you ever wonder…" she began, watching for something to tell her he was listening, and, at the slight incline of his head, went on, "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen, or will you go with the flow no matter what? I mean, I wonder. A lot, about what's going to happen to you…and me. Do you?" She shut her mouth firmly, biting her tongue accidentally, but had to add for no confusion, "About your clan, I mean."

Nice one. Babble like an idiot; babble like Naruto, nothing against the guy, but in front of Sasuke was too much. The crowds below served as an escape from his face and any possible expression she thought could grace his handsome, mostly non-expressive features.

"It's frequently on my mind," he answered, and a bright and familiar flash blinded them, a laugh, gasp, then audible growl flowing in one breath from Uzumaki Naruto.

Naxa suddenly shivered in a surprisingly cold wash of rage tingling at the ends of her giggling fingers at the prospect of curling and fitting nicely in the crevice of Naruto's cheek and jawbone. The thought faded into worry as Sasuke got on his feet, charged battle electricity pouring and filling the space around the two young men. Naruto grinned, Sasuke merely stood, and Naxa became extremely nervous sitting between them.

"Hey," she scolded, mustering something around her dumbfounded shock that Naruto _actually_ found them and the sliver of fear for the action one of them might take. Not to get either of them wrong, Naruto was on good terms with Sasuke, being easily forgiving , always shaming people in that aspect; Sasuke, while never showing deep-rooted hatred toward Naruto, was ever the enigma of what's-he-thinking and what's-he-gonna-do-now while the other challenged for a brawl. With the power the two possessed, brawls would end up extensive and expensive.

Males.

"Now's not the time for extreme male bonding," Naxa demanded, firmly staying put knowing neither of them would leap or make some move with her in the way. She hoped; they stared each other down like a couple of wolves.

Naruto shrugged a moment later, his demeanor changed from 'fight' to 'possible fight', a normal _shinobi_ relaxed state, and tucked his arms behind his head. "She's right. Maybe later, huh, Sasuke?"

The black-eyed young man snorted lightly, accepting with a strange show of eagerness completely opposite of the wide grin on his counterpart's face.

Good, now that they're not going to try and kill each other for the time being, Naxa breathed easier, calling Naruto on his promise to Sakura.

"Oh, yeah, she said she was really too busy to leave," he said, a little beat down but still standing. He really was upset for not having gotten her that chance.

"I'm sorry, Naruto,"

"No biggie, but-"

"Wait! That means everything's started already!"

Naruto looked behind him, blinking. "Oh yeah. They've started."

"Sasuke, if we're not at least in our positions, you know Tsunade's going to give us twice the earful she gets from each person who complains!"

Calmly, Sasuke watched her a moment longer, flicked his gaze to Naruto and back, finding her too busy to frown at his deciding eyes, and nodded. He vanished; Naruto didn't chase, rather kept pace with Naxa.

"You're not going to follow him?"

"Nope. You're seat has a good view. His is too close to the front," he scoffed, irritated as she was at Sasuke's placement.

"Ok. Hey, what camera number is that one?"

"Seven," he beamed. "Sakura's going to be so happy!"

"It'll be like she was actually there."

They laughed, but quieted as they entered the square where the _Hokage_, _Kazekage_, and a number of other important figureheads and leaders were seated listening to a man speak on the beginnings of an old alliance that had fallen apart and come back together years later to form the band of nations that Konoha belonged. Naruto finished his camera and the next before the half-way mark hit and he left with a quick word that he'd come back, he wanted to check up on Sasuke across the way. Naxa, as the history story and following speeches lulled her closer and closer to sleep, drowned in her swirling mind awash with the same questions, musings, and worries. Sleep would have been no better, spotted with shining black dots watching her from every corner, scrutinizing and calm, ever clam while she silently screamed from the incomprehensive pressure pushing outward from her chest. She'd had the dream before, and figured having it out in the open would do her sore reputation some humor but mostly bad. Like she need even more complications.

Staying mostly awake proved easier than she thought.

(())

Sakura sighed, leaning back into a soft chair she'd saved money for about a year to get, sinking into the cushiony heaven as she propped sore feet on the accompanying footrest. Clean and waiting for a cup of steaming hot tea to melt away some of the stress, she would haven fallen asleep and left Naruto by himself until he decided to leave or bunk on her small couch with his feet hanging over the side if not for the developed pictures he'd claimed to have brought with him. Where or how he got so many photos developed in just a day, she would not know, and really only cared about the fact that he spent the entire time at the festival practically one-eyed and peering through a small lens to get the shots he wanted, which, according to Naxa, had been everything.

Last night after she got home, he had barreled inside, noisy, echoes of the frantically hellish day at the hospital, and suddenly dumped a ridiculous number of disposables on the table in front of her. Eyes crossing with the energy he _still_ had, Sakura found out that was all hers, all the pictures she'd requested, and, in a bought of sleepiness and overwhelmed and fried brains, had cried happily while Naruto stood worried at first, but relaxed as she explained her tears into the shoulder that had been conveniently close and suddenly inviting.

Too tired for anything else, not to mention he couldn't find a soul who would complete the set that night, Sakura thanked him, and crawled into bed like the dead; he'd slept on her couch.

Worried that he possibly wouldn't have the chance to sit with her as she shifted through the pictures, Naruto had spent most of his morning and afternoon waiting outside the darkroom, pacing, and eventually offered his quickly declined help. Scheduled for an unspecified amount of time away, Naruto, while unable to give his own hand to get it done, politely pestered the ones who did into doing a quick but efficient job, and had his packets stuffed of doubles in his arms before dinnertime.

He softly stepped into her living room, watching her face anxiously to see if she slept. He wouldn't wake her, but he smiled in relief when she stirred and opened her eyes, reaching for the warm mug.

"Mm," she breathed, letting the steam warm her face before taking a sip. "Surprisingly good, Naruto. I think you've finally gotten the hang of it."

Goofily, he rubbed the back of his head, mocking embarrassment. "Aw, gee Sakura, thanks!"

Without her asking, he snatched up the first packet of photos, checking to make sure they were in order before handing them over.

To say the least, the festival this year was amazing. She'd occasionally heard bits of the noise floating on the wind through the humming din in the hospital, but she didn't realize so many people had come.

"This was some pretty extensive research," she mused, flipping through a section filled with nothing but a single corner of the stuffed street. "But I really appreciate it, Naruto."

"No problem," he smiled, ear-to-ear and beyond.

About halfway, black blurs in the corners began to appear, and she laughed. "Naruto, your finger's in the way."

"The crowd was really rowdy." From his smirk, he must have had something to do with that. "But the rest are good, right? I hope."

Sakura snorted. "Naxa's going to be looking for this one."

"That's why I got doubles."

Naruto finally rose to watch over her shoulder, pausing her to explain just how that person ended up in the air, why this one blurred past any recognition, whose ear that was—which was accidental, and the woman hadn't taken his apologies well, he explained. Eventually, when he started speaking at each one, she shooed him away, promising she called him if she had a question, so he sat semi-still, his leg bouncing. She'd just reached the beginning of the processions with Tsunade and Gaara both glancing in Naruto's direction with sharp irritation and half exasperation when a sudden snapshot of Naxa and Sasuke appeared.

"Hey, Naruto,"

"Yeah?" he jumped up, rushing around.

"Look at this," Lifting her arms, she tapped his nose and for a second he went cross-eyed, backed up, and frowned.

"What? It's Naxa and Sasuke."

"I know that. But look at him!"

"What about him?"

Sakura sighed, turning around to kneel in the chair, pointing at their teammate's face. "Look. Look at that look!"

Naruto squinted, studying. "Whoa."

"Yes, 'whoa'!" she laughed, yanking the picture from his view, ignoring his protests. "Oh my goodness! Look at that!"

Naruto leaned over her for the photo, and she stretched her arm away. "I would if you'd let me see it."

"You have doubles," she reminded, starting to get out of the chair. "Naruto, you have to give this to Naxa!"

"What?" he snorted, going around the chair for it this time, but she moved so her back was to him again. "You kidding me? That's so blackmail material right there. I'm keeping it."

"No you're not. They're my pictures, aren't they? I'm giving at least one to Naxa."

He stopped struggling. "Can I keep the other one?"

"Yes, you can keep the other one, maybe."

"Alright!" he leapt to the stack she'd set down on her table and took the double. "I'll go take it to her while you finish with the others. She should still be awake."

"Wait, Naruto, when's her birthday?"

Naruto stopped at the door, and walked back into the living room. "Uh…"

"It's close; in a week or so, I remember. You should give it to her then."

"But…I was going to give it to her now,"

"A moment ago you wanted to keep it."

"Oh alright," he faked a relenting sigh. "If you want to give it to her on her birthday probably _in front of Sasuke_ then I guess that's fine." His eyebrows bounced.

"Fine," she growled, snatching another set of photos up and settling back into her chair, "that one goes to Naxa, and the other one, wherever it is—you'll have to find it—but as long as she gets them," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah. What's so important abut her seeing this anyway?" He tilted the picture to the side, but looked past it to her face already absorbed in the still frames of the rest of the ceremony.

"It's important, trust me. Any girl should understand. Well, she should. _That_ doesn't happen all the time, not with Sasuke."

"The look?" he tilted the picture again. "For him, or in general."

Sakura glanced over the top of her pictures. "Yes, Naruto. In general, I would guess. Why?"

He grinned. "Oh, ok. I got it." He watched her for a moment. "You'll be ok?" he asked, serious.

She glanced up and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. You need to get ready for tomorrow anyway right?"

"Yup. I'll stop by in the morning if I can."

"Don't worry about it; I know how busy you get."

I will, he promised while he smiled. "Later, Sakura-chan."

(())

Naxa stood, stretched, yawned mightily and silently grumbled to herself, immediately regretting falling asleep in a tree of all places for an unplanned nap. If only the sunset hadn't swirled so brilliantly with pink and green and the perfect whistle of the wind hadn't sung such a sweet, relaxing lullaby then her bed wouldn't be so far away at such an ungodly hour. The early morning for the following day already sniggered of hellishly impossible waking and a late start for her appointments set with the _Hokage_ and a few of the more demanding leaders of other countries. Hopefully, the _Hokage_ would have the chance to stick with her promise and make all those other engagements go away.

Sighing unhappily, she almost dropped onto a pair of shoulders and let out a short, small shriek, landed on her bottom, and, frustrated, looked up into a worried face.

Naruto knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright, Naxa?"

"Yeah, just fine," she muttered, getting to her feet. "What are you doing up so late? Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"I was at Sakura's. I gave her my pictures."

"You did?" her brows lifted, and she folded her arms, tilting her head to the side.

"She said you'd probably want this," he handed her a picture of herself, mouth open, eyes half closed as she pointed for him to scram with strands of hair floating like ghosts in front of her face. She grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks for this, but where's the double?"

"Double?"

"Naruto, you're a horrible liar."

He held up his hands. "Hey, you'll have to talk to Sakura about that. They're her pictures."

She pocketed the photo, plotting ways to destroy it. "Nice why to save yourself."

He shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I've had practice."

Naxa's face sobered, and she asked, "How long are you going to be gone this time?"

Tossing his hand behind his head, grin now a bit pained, he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you ever know?"

"No."

They laughed lightly, Naxa shaking her head.

"Take care of yourself, for all of ours' sake. But especially Sakura." Naxa gave him a pointed look. "She worried herself sick last time when the news came that'd you'd been caught by some wild _shuriken_. _Big_ _shuriken_, they had to add."

He'd grinned at Sakura's mention, but the smile quickly faded, his determination bursting through, shining on his face and radiating from his small but effective shift in stance. "I promise. I promised her too after I was ok enough for her to rattle my brains around some. Now, you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Take care of Sasuke. I want to make sure he doesn't get into any messes without me around." He looked her in the eye, catching the stress of "lost" in that area plainly. She turned away, arms folding again and softly but strongly accepted the promise. Naruto debated but for but a moment before reaching into his pocket, removed another picture, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

She faced a sadly, happily smirking Naruto and the white belly of wariness inducing picture. She first thought to frown, thinking he'd taken another silly or embarrassing picture, but read his face.

"Don't look at it yet," he said when she took it. Naxa lifted her eyebrow. He winked. "See you later, Naxa-chan."

Great, she glared at the temptation. Then when? And what was he hiding?

Naxa made sure he hadn't stuck around to see that she carried out his intriguing request. Satisfied, she flipped it around, noticing herself first. She laughed dryly, recalling the moment and thoughts exactly as she stared down at the somewhat dejected expression like gazing into a small mirror.

As if on some second thought, Naxa remembered her companion, and slid her tired eyes on his face, roving to the white and black gi, then back to his face, eyes wide, unbelieving and extremely curious.

Their conversation, before interrupted by Naruto, came back, flowing ghostly through her memory as if she listened from another's point of view through a wall or water. She'd babbled. His answer:

"_It's frequently on my mind_,"

Naxa stared at the trembling photograph, at the deep, dark, pitch eyes that, in her time knowing the boy to the young man, had never freely expressed anything outside anger, irritation, frustration, and physical pain. Fear and dangerous enthusiasm passed on the occasion, which only proved the lifelong stain of negativity that marred his soul since a young child, something Naxa could only begin to comprehend. As for _what_ frequently passed his thoughts, Naxa suddenly couldn't breath, or forgot how for a moment. She needed to sit down.

She laughed, humorless and dryly, in wonderment at the extremity of this simple little piece of paper holding a instant in time she had missed and never would have seen if not for the invention and Naruto's suddenly perfect timing.

And what of timing? Hadn't she waited so long, spent some sleepless nights trying to laugh at her silliness when the whole time _this_ look hid behind his cold mask and stare? The hazy horizon of uncertainty of their future, whether together or apart, could turn tides, mountains could flatten, and everything burn to dust, all in consequence of the choices they'd made. This tedious decision held by a thread in the hands of the _Hokage_ and the ambassadorial council grew in her eyes, if this picture didn't lie. This decision, if unfavorable and the Uchiha clan would never regain its respect for the actions of its last member, would certainly seal both their fates and toss their course into the winds of hatred and outward navigation even if she alone is miraculously granted forgiveness and a second chance. She surely couldn't accept it, could she? Could she remain inside the walls of Konoha under his exile or, worse, execution?

Naxa shivered, calming her pounding heart. Nothing has been decided yet, she reminded herself, spoke aloud to make sure she heard it and understood. Any decision in that field would wait until the verdict was announced. She would wait, she could wait.

But what of _this_?

She stared at Sasuke's face, mesmerized by the insanity of it all, and for once allowed the hope beyond smoking kindles choking her with doubts and fears into a consuming fire. It brought a life to her that she hadn't escaped into for so long, and it felt good. Even with the looming logics of failure or misunderstanding the expression in Sasuke's eyes, the sensation of _living_ without qualms buzzed like alcohol but surpassed it by so much more.

Naxa could hardly wait, and she trembled not with anxiety but with pumping adrenaline and hearty laugher that probably disturbed the people in the apartments above her.

"_It's frequently on my mind,_"

Looking once again at his eternally locked eyes staring into the back of her stupid, silly head inside the photograph, and finding a saddened yet hopeful expression radiating like lights through the storm in his black irises, Naxa rolled in her glee. _Kami_, what else could explain what she saw?

She settled down as lights and hollers pierced the starry Konoha night. What else could a mixture consisting of pain seeing someone so far out of reach the galaxy itself would become lost and restrained, dying longing be? Sasuke'd meant what he said, every word of it, and she'd chosen to misread and ignore him after waiting and watching. She'd missed the moment; she _actually_ missed it.

Naxa shook her head with a small smile, tucked the picture in a pocket and headed for home; someone from her actual guard wouldn't overlook her absence much longer. She glanced up at the stars, wishing the few lights around the city would disappear, leaving the little flickers to brightly shine. If she'd waited before, waiting a bit more, watching a bit longer wouldn't hurt too badly. Maybe until he finds out about his clan, or until she's given freedom or prison for a few years. She'd never taken her assignments for fluff, or without giving her all, and this new event, she knew, would prove her bravery if nothing else. If everything turned out alright, or if it all spiraled deeper into the pit, she could wait to find out. She could wait for him. But probably only a little bit longer.

(((())))

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto not mine.

(((())))

Naxa, careful of the arm in a makeshift sling, made sure she disappeared as soon as the gates to Konoha appeared and the band of _shinobi_ began to disperse. Some headed for the hospital with the injured, others with likewise grimfaced comrades who were lucky enough to escape from the initial battle unscathed but for a number of small scars to show off later went their own ways, probably for home to rest. Another group surrounded a silent figure, and fought off a blond who stubbornly refuse to go to the hospital and get healed when Sasuke suddenly, almost like second thought, became prisoner when the three guards from the village came to greet the traveling group of warriors. Even the fresh men had a hard time handling Naruto and getting him to follow Sakura, who understood exactly why these men had immediately come for Sasuke, though when asked she wouldn't say, not in front of everyone else. Naruto had agreed reluctantly, but walked on his own, straight-backed and scowling, for the hospital.

Naxa took that chance to vanish, but trailed the seven men escorting Sasuke, who seemed content and would not put up a fight.

With quickness even she was surprised with for someone who had only just returned from the eve of battle, Naxa slipped inside right behind the group, and in the semi-darkness, walked alongside them like she belonged. Not surprisingly, they place him inside a deeper cell, absent of sunlight and fresh air, and it ticked her off. Even so, she stayed off to the side, huddled into a group of half-dead prisoners chained together for transportation. The ones whose gaze did not pass unseeingly through the layers of rock and soil eyed her with a crazed malice, and she regretted her swift decision immediately.

Another troop of guards came down the stairs, carrying torches. Some cursed, a couple stayed as far away as possible, watching the criminals they'd agreed to keep for a short time for a northern village that Naxa had never heard of. It didn't really concern her at all, but they started moving the men, she among them still.

The clank of a heavy lock echoed in the hallowed cellar, and she glanced behind but caught an eyeful of a long beard and glossy blue eyes staring through her head. She shivered, ducking as they passed under a torch.

She'd never known this type of facility existed in Konoha, and wondered how many actually did. She could understand saving the worst for the worst, but did Sasuke deserve it?

In their eyes, yes. He had betrayed them after all, and his little fiasco with his assumed allies for the past three years had them worried that he wasn't on anyone's side. They wanted precautions, so they used what they had. She didn't think the _chidori_ could pass through so much earth—they were extremely far down. About what else he could do, well, she wasn't sure, only that if he had a mind to escape he'd probably have only a slight problem doing so.

Frustrated and creeped out that gnarled fingers poked their way up her back, Naxa looked for a getaway. The more they walked, the more personnel crowded the narrow halls and filled the pocket chambers holding one or two cells. Most cells were empty, but several times she heard noises of muttering or a scuffle inside the bars she saw from the main hall. War criminals, murderers, the major felonies ended a person here. She had to get back.

Taking a second to assess her surroundings, Naxa took her opportunity. Tripping a man in the line caused most of them to collapse for being so closely linked, all shouting angrily. She leapt into a completely empty cell room and willed herself to disappear into the stone.

"Her!" she heard someone shout and her stomach sank. "Her!"

"Who's he talking about?" a guard asked in a whisper right by the door.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. Let's just get them the hell out."

"Her! _Her_!" echoed and Naxa waited for dead silence and for her heart to steady before she ventured out.

Most men were too tired to notice her walk by, shoulders hunched to not draw attention, eyes shifting for anyone who took interest in a woman with a broken arm and bandages on her forehead walking through the underground prison.

She almost collapsed in relief when the vacant cell room appeared around a bend, the outer door closed but unlocked as she discovered with a soft tug. Despite her efforts for silence, the rusty steel grated against itself and squealed. When opened enough for her to slip through, she darted inside and repeated the slow process again, setting it ready to shriek if someone decided to join them.

The light was scarce, a single torch lit and clinging to the wall in the far corner, the farthest from reach of the one behind the bars. Even so, she caught his still silhouette, and watched his weak shadow dance on the cold stone. She saw enough to know his back sat towards her.

Stepping to the bars took more willpower than she imagined when she impulsively started following him instead of searching out a safer place to rest before facing the people of Konoha, official and civilian alike; all had to have heard about her disappearance, cooperation with and eventual acceptance into Akatsuki. Against Orochimaru or not, she still joined with another enemy. Which technically also made her an enemy of the person she placed herself in danger to speak with, or at least see. If he acknowledged her, fine, she'd deal with that when it came, but if not, then she'd leave knowing he was ok for the time being.

Naxa stared at his torn clothing, the black tattered rope barely clinging around his hips. He'd gotten away with hardly an injury, surprising enough since he'd taken the battle seriousness to the max, and had obviously not really cared if he'd died. She, on the other hand, messed up. Big time. It'd cost the use of her arm for a couple months unless she got the chance to find Sakura, which seemed nil, and maybe a couple scars at her hairline. Not a big deal considering how much she'd actually _gotten in the way_ near the end of things and almost paid with not only her life but Naruto's as well since he decided to go ahead and save her.

_Kami_, that rubbed her the completely wrong way! Out of everything she has been over the years, a…a _nuisance_ had never once been one of them.

Of course, she hadn't exactly had complete control over her actions at that critical point either. She never did when that _form_ sprang from the cursed mark scaring on her neck. She hadn't the training like Sasuke with his transformation, or like Naruto with his own type, so she just couldn't handle it. She wondered if the hell mark could even become dominated and harnessed, not that it mattered anymore.

What did matter, she reminded herself as Sasuke suddenly turned around, and expressing the distance between them in one glance, was the very look he gave her. There was almost absolutely no recognition. All he saw was, she noted with a gasp when he lunged and snatched a handful of the cloth with a horrible sneer of hatred, her cloak. Her black, red-clouded Akatsuki cloak that hung about her shoulders in shreds. Where that organization was involved, who they were didn't matter, Sasuke hated them. That or the mere fact that his brother had claimed membership.

Regardless of the reason, Naxa shed what was left, and tried to throw it to the side, but Sasuke keep his hand firmly wrapped in the material, arm outstretched as if he feared drawing it closer.

Naxa found out then that the bars held no seals from the inside, but doubted that nothing protected the prisoner from outside touch or possible aid. Honestly, the thought had crossed her mind, but that would only put both of them in even more trouble. It wouldn't help their situations in the least.

Sasuke looked at her now, not as an Akatsuki member or an adversary, but as _her_, and she sighed inwardly with relief though the hard chill in his eyes did not abate. At least the hatred was gone.

"S-" she began but stopped when he withdrew his face from resting against the bars, still clutching the cloak, and studied her from his new height, something she hadn't the chance to observe so close without defending her life.

He said nothing, but the question burned like fire. A deep sense of "why" nagged at her, and she need not have him explain what.

Naxa glanced at the ground. "I-I can't really answer that," she said, looking at him. "It's…complicated."

He wasn't satisfied.

Anger rose, and she frowned, crossing her arms. "And look who you decided to run off with," she spat, stepping closer to the bars. His eyes narrowed. "You _knew_ I hated him. You knew it, but you went anyway. Don't get pissed at me for going to your brother for help. He was the best choice I had. Would you rather me being dead?"

That shook him a bit from what she could see. She snorted.

"You," he said softly, but darkly, "can't understand either."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

She smiled without humor. "Maybe we had the same problems. And also had the same solutions. But with different people."

He clearly still didn't enjoy the fact she'd gone to Itachi for anything.

"So," he began after a while of silence. "You…actually almost died." The lack of warmth chilled her, and she upsettingly wondered if he truly cared.

"I thought that was pretty clear with how much time I spent in the hospital before you took off." Speaking of it so casually sounded so wrong somehow, yet she saw no other way to appear as collected about everything as he seemed. Then again, maybe not so much. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, so couldn't tell if anything about it bothered him.

"Hn."

She ground her teeth. "I don't have any regrets," she blurted, wanting the floor to swallow her immediately afterward. "About how I got where I am today," she added lamely.

He studied her again. "Neither do I."

Damn it, was he lying or not? She couldn't tell! Could he tell she lied? She hardly regretted wanting to live, but the sensation was definitely there. She just hadn't figured out what for yet.

Naxa didn't have anything else to say. She hadn't known in the first place. Smirking without humor, she shook her head and finally uncrossed her arms. "It's good to know you're alright. Really." That hadn't been on the list either, but she surprised him, which was enough for her to leave with for now.

His hand caught her wrist, and something dormant jolted under her skin. Wide eyes turned toward him, glanced at the forgotten cloak pooled at their feet, and peered back at his face.

Again, he watched her like a specimen, which flip-flopped her stomach, but also slightly irritated her somewhere in the mix. At least his face seemed calculating instead of blank.

Naxa almost jumped when Sasuke's hand trailed up her arm, his eyes locked on her face, and his fingers brushed against the nape of her neck. He pushed her collar away, revealing a darkened, swirling design of a scar marring her skin. His free hand twitched, as if wanting to reach for the scar on his own neck.

She looked at his face again, swallowing. "You shouldn't be surprised," she said quietly.

Tracing the pattern with a finger, Sasuke shook his head once. "I'm not surprised."

"Then what?"

He frowned lightly, confused as if he didn't know the answer. His palm rested against the back of her neck, threateningly close to pulling her forward. "I'm-" He snapped his gaze to the door, eyes darkening to coldness. Naxa followed slowly, the tingling on her neck and arm a bit distracting.

The cell room door stood open, light from torches spilling into the room. Sasuke had moved to the back wall of his cell, calm but watching like a very dangerous predator. Naxa finally registered the men outside, and her fearful heart resigned knowing the inevitability of it.

The man spoke, someone she didn't recognize, "You have no authorization to be down here, for one," he said cockily, as if he'd had the privilege of taking Sasuke, an extremely wanted criminal, and her, an equally sought after individual, in the same day. _For one_, he hadn't _taken_ anyone except to his cell, and now, it seemed her as well. Neither counted, since she'd probably just let herself be found by not leaving sooner She'd let him have his stupidity, and wouldn't argue or put up a futile fight that would do nothing but waste time. "And two, you're under arrest for…"

Naxa stopped listening; she knew what she'd done. Instead, as men filed in for her, she looked to Sasuke once more, hoping not for the last time. His eyes were closed, but she had the sense that he watched as they took her out and up to the higher levels of the prison. She had the feeling that neither of them would be there too long. Naruto would without a doubt throw a fit; she still needed to see a med-ninja. But, maybe she'd take this opportune time to figure out just…well, just about everything, and contemplate how she'd react when face-to-face with Sasuke again.

(((())))

It's a funny thing…

I forgot I had this one done…

XD

Anyway, Naxa's not mine either. **The Great Naxa** created her. Just borrowing.


End file.
